


Caught Making Out With You

by benjji2795



Series: Jonnor [15]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Date, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, getting caught, slightly sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times when Jude got caught making out with Connor; the moments that led up to it and the uncomfortable moments that followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Date, Some Ice Cream, and Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two parts to this fic, as a way of kind of tying two requests together and sort of connecting them. This first part was inspired by a post by askjonnor on Tumblr (their account is really awesome, I encourage you to check it out).

“Come on Jude, can we please go, just once?” Connor pleaded as the two stood in the hallway of school, getting ready to go home.  The two had a date that night and right now, they were trying to get a plan together for what they would be doing.

 

“Give me one good reason for why I should spend an evening embarrassing myself,” Jude insisted.

 

“Because you love me?” Connor replied.

 

“Well it’s not good, but it’s a reason,” Jude answered, throwing an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulder as they began walking down the hallway.

 

“ _White Christmas_? Really, Jude, really?” Connor groaned as Jude giggled.

 

“Oh shut up, you know I like making obscure references,” Jude defended.  “And I _know_ you love it when I do.”

 

“That’s debatable,” Connor commented, trying to keep a straight face.

 

“You know what I change my mind I actually hate you,” Jude pouted (or at least tried; they were both laughing pretty hard at this point).

 

“Aww babe, don’t be like that,” Connor implored, pressing kiss to Jude’s cheek.

 

“You know just how to turn me into mush don’t you?” Jude chuckled, lolling his head on Connor’s shoulder as they continued to stroll, now out of the building and headed towards Lena’s car.

 

“Yep I do,” Connor quipped proudly.  “All I have to do is kiss you somewhere and call you babe and you’re putty in my hands.”

 

“I’m both pleased and also a little scared at this new information,” Jude responded.  He didn’t like the idea of being a pushover, but dammit, Connor was just so cute and adorable; he just couldn’t help it.

 

“You should be scared,” Connor tried to say threateningly, but it came out mixed with hearty chortles and all seriousness was lost.  “So can we go?”

 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Jude sighed.  “But you can’t laugh at me!”

 

“I make no promises.”

* * *

 

Connor watched as Jude came down the stairs for their date, wearing skinny jeans and a striped t-shirt, his hair carefully styled, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Hey!  Why are you already laughing at me?” Jude whined.

 

“You look like you’re ready to go to dinner or a movie, not the batting cages,” Connor giggled.

 

“Why is that?” Jude asked, his eyebrows tilting up in confusion.

 

“Well let’s start with the fact you’re going to be wearing a helmet the whole time,” Connor pointed out.

 

“Ugh,” Jude groaned.  “And I spent so much time on my hair already.”

 

“Second of all, it’s summer in San Diego,” Connor continued.  “You’re going to want shorts.”

 

Jude sighed, trusting Connor’s judgment and trudging back up the stairs and coming back down a few minutes later wearing black athletic shorts.

 

“Much better,” Connor said, wrapping his arms around Jude in pulling him in, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Jude mumbled, pecking Connor back before pulling away, intertwining their hands as they left for the batting cages.

* * *

 

“Remember the last time we were on this bench?” Jude asked, placing a hand on Connor’s back while he changed his shoes.

 

“Yeah,” Connor muttered.  “I still can’t believe that my dad thought you were gay because you were patting me on the back.”

 

“Well it was pretty ridiculous, but look at it this way,” Jude began.  “If it wasn’t for your dad freaking out like that, there’s a chance we may not even be here now.”

 

“You think that I would’ve never asked you out if my dad hadn’t tried to separate us?” Connor inquired.

 

“Well maybe,” Jude shrugged.  “You never know how things would’ve turned out if something about our story was different.”

 

Connor stood up, grabbing Jude’s hands and pulling him to his feet.

 

“Jude, if it wasn’t for my dad, I would’ve asked you out way before I actually did,” Connor whispered, drawing Jude in close and kissing him.  “I wanted to ask you out when I first met you, ‘cause you were the cutest person I had ever seen, inside and out, even though you had that awful bowl haircut.”

 

“Hey!” Jude giggled.

 

“Don’t give me that, you know it looked terrible,” Connor countered.

 

“Okay, yeah it did,” Jude conceded.

 

“Well now that we have that settled, how about we take some BP?” Connor urged.

 

“BP?” Jude questioned.

 

“Batting practice.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So here’s your helmet,” Connor said, taking the blue headgear and gently placing it on Jude’s head, making sure to tip up the brim for a moment to give Jude another quick kiss.  “And here’s your bat,” he added, handing Jude a powder blue metal bat.  “And here are your tokens,” he said finally, dropping a small handful of gold coins into Jude’s hand, making sure his touch lingered for an extra beat before removing his hand.

 

“So that’s it, you’re just going to give me my stuff and say ‘go hit’?  I know nothing about baseball, remember Connor?” Jude reminded Connor.

 

“Well if you want my help—”

 

“Please?”

 

“Okay,” Connor grinned.  It was cute seeing Jude so nervous about this.  Connor was sure he’d do fine, but far be it from him to stop Jude from wanting him in close proximity just in case he needed help.

 

Jude stepped into the cage, Connor following close behind, and inserted a token into the machine, standing stiffly in the white box painted on the ground.  The machine whirred to life, spitting out a white ball towards Jude, who immediately cowered, stepping back away from where the ball was coming towards him.  Connor, who was standing behind Jude, gently pushed Jude back into the batter’s box as the machine hurled another baseball in his direction.  Jude immediately reacted, trying to step back, but Connor was there, firmly holding him to the spot.

 

“The ball’s not going to hit you while you’re standing here, okay?” Connor murmured soothingly into Jude’s ear.  Jude nodded almost imperceptibly, and Connor backed away, letting Jude stand there on his own as the pitching machine sent another ball flying towards him.  Jude closed his eyes, lifting the bat from his shoulder and swinging, missing making contact with the baseball by a mile.  Connor now moved out from behind Jude to stand directly across from him (but out of the path of the baseball).

 

“You can’t close your eyes Jude,” Connor directed, after observing Jude’s eyelids, squeezed tightly shut.  Right now Jude had a few more pitches to see, and then Connor would get in closer to help him out, but for the moment, Connor didn’t want to waste these last few pitches.  The last few baseballs went speeding past Jude, who swung at and missed at all of them.  Connor stopped Jude before he went to put in another token, grabbing another bat from the bag and standing next to Jude.

 

“So that was a really good start,” Connor encouraged, gently squeezing Jude’s shoulder.

 

“Are you kidding?” Jude scoffed.  “I didn’t even hit a single ball!”

 

“Yes, but you got the most important part of batting,” Connor explained, “staying in the batter’s box.  Everything after that is just a bonus.”

 

“Now here’s the next thing,” Connor began, giving Jude some instructions on his stance and his swing.  Not that Jude was actually paying attention.  Instead of focusing in on his words, Jude was watching his face, seeing the fiery passion in his eyes as he explained the basics of hitting a baseball, but also the gentleness of his expressions.  Jude found himself caught up thinking, _what did I do to deserve a boyfriend this cute?_

“Got that?” Connor asked, and Jude stared at him blankly, still lost in his thoughts.  “Jude?” Connor asked again, waving a hand in front of his face.

 

“O-oh I’m s-sorry what were you saying?” Jude stuttered, his face beginning to darken as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

 

“Nothing all that important,” Connor replied, leaning over and briefly connecting their lips.  “You’re really adorable when you get flustered, did you know that?”

 

“Shut up,” Jude mumbled.

 

“Okay here, I’ll help you get set up,” Connor continued.  “Now place your feet shoulder width apart and squat down a little,” he instructed and Jude did so.  Then Connor moved over in front of him, taking his hands which were firmly gripping the bat and softly guiding them up so that they were just slightly in front of and above his shoulder.  After that, Connor maneuvered so that he was behind Jude, overlapping his hands on top of Jude’s on the handle of the bat.

 

“So what you’re going to do,” Connor outlined, “is just pick up your front foot and place it back down.  And when you do, you just let the bat fall down over the plate and through, like this,” he added, carefully guiding Jude’s hands to swing the bat.  “Now you got it?”

 

Jude nodded, so Connor stepped away, placing a token in the slot for Jude to hit again.  The pitching machine spluttered, sending a ball racing towards Jude, who did exactly as Connor instructed, and there was a loud metallic “ping” as the ball made contact with the bat, smoothly tumbling through the air back in the direction of the pitching machine.  Jude looked back, grinning at Connor before setting up, swinging at the next ball and hitting it, letting out a small whoop.  Connor felt a big smile splitting his face; seeing Jude so excited made his heart skip a beat and his brain feel overwhelmed with love and affection for the boy standing in front of him.  Jude hit the rest of the baseballs for that token before turning to Connor and offering him the bat.

 

“Okay, I think I’m done,” Jude said.  “I can’t do any better than that!  Might as well quit when I’m ahead, right?”

 

“Fine by me,” Connor replied, inserting another token and taking the bat from Jude.  Suddenly he felt really anxious, and as the ball went flying past him, he swung and he missed.  And the next one he did the same thing.  And then again.

 

“Relax Con,” Jude whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek and a gentle hug from behind.  Connor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and stepped back up, swinging hard at the next pitch he saw, blasting it back into the rickety pitching machine and knocking it over.

 

“Oh my god!” Jude exclaimed, laughing hysterically as the machine continued to spit out baseballs, even as it lay on its side.

 

“W-we should probably be done,” Connor stuttered, grabbing Jude and pulling him out of the cage and leading him out of the building.

 

“We still have an hour left before my moms pick us up,” Jude mused.  “Whatcha wanna do?”

 

“Well we could—” Connor started to say before he was interrupted by a tinny rendition of _Turkey in the Straw_ floating on the air to them.  “Hey, how about some ice cream?”

 

“I could go for that,” Jude answered.

 

So five minutes and a few dollars later, they were leaning up against the fence outside the athletic center where the batting cages were located, eating their ice cream.  Well, Jude was having an orange push pop (which he chose even after much heckling from Connor), and Connor was enjoying a drumstick.

 

“This was a lot of fun,” Jude commented.  “I’m glad you convinced me to do this.”

 

“I am too,” Connor mumbled as he shoved the last little bit of the cone into his mouth.  Jude giggled, finishing up the last of his treat, walking over and tossing it in the trash before coming back and leaning on Connor so they were up against the chain-link fence, face to face.

 

“Hey,” Jude breathed out, his face so close that Connor could only focus on his eyes, their breaths washing over each other.

 

“Hi,” Connor whispered, and then Jude closed the gap, pressing his lips against Connor’s, using his hands pressed up against the fence to keep upright and gain leverage.  Connor reached up, snaking his arms around Jude’s neck as he moved his lips against Jude’s, eagerly kissing him back.  They let themselves get lost in the feeling; just the two of them, bodies pressed together, lips connected, enjoying the sensations of kissing each other.

 

Jude didn’t know how long they had been kissing when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.  He immediately split from Connor, spinning around to see who had interrupted them, and finding his mama standing there with a smirk on her face.

 

“H-hi mama,” Jude spluttered.

 

“Having fun?” Lena questioned.  Jude nodded, his cheeks flushing as he avoided all eye contact with Lena.  “Well as much as I hate to cut you two short, we should get going.  We need to get Connor home.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Jude replied, grabbing Connor’s hand and following Lena to the car.  Connor wasn’t blushing though, he was grinning from ear to ear.  “What are you so happy about?  We just got caught making out.  Aren’t you embarrassed?”

 

“I don’t care,” Connor shrugged.  “I got to make out with you.  That made getting caught worth it.”

 

“I hate you,” Jude muttered.

 

“I love you too babe,” Connor said, quickly brushing his lips against Jude’s warm cheeks.

 

“Okay fine, I love you,” Jude replied.  “But we gotta be more careful when we kiss.  I don’t like people walking in on us.”

 

“Okay, we will be.”

 

But as it turned out, only a few weeks passed before they weren’t careful enough, and got caught again.  Only this time, the consequences were a little more serious.


	2. Kissing on the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I originally said this would be two parts but I got really good suggestions for a third part in the comments, so I shuffled things around, putting those suggestions in part two and taking what I was originally going to do in part two and making that part three.

Two weeks after the incident with Lena at the batting cages, Jude and Connor were in Jude’s room one afternoon, doing nothing in particular.  Connor was stretched out on the floor, lying on his stomach, and Jude was sitting with his back up against his bed, legs crossed, eyes lightly squeezed shut.

 

“Jude, I’m boooored,” Connor whined, rolling over towards Jude so he was on his back, sighing heavily as he did.

 

“Well what do you want to do?” Jude asked, opening one eye to look at Connor and grinning at the way he was sprawled out on the ground.  _He’s such a dork_ Jude thought to himself, as he caught a glimpse of Connor’s abs since his shirt was riding up a little.  _A very well-built, athletic dork_.  Jude had to stop himself from letting out a gasp at the well-defined muscles peeking out from under Connor’s shirt.  Jude knew his boyfriend was ripped; he could feel it every time the two of them hugged.  But it was one thing to know and feel them, and to see them.  Jude was struck with the urge to rip Connor’s shirt off right there, but one glance at the open door but the idea to rest quickly.

 

“I dunno,” Connor shrugged (well as best as he could shrug, since he was on the floor), pulling his shirt back down and breaking Jude’s chain of thought.  “What do you want to do?”

 

“Now don’t start that again!” Jude exclaimed with a poorly executed British accent after he had a second to recover from the shock of seeing Connor’s stomach.  Connor turned his head to look at over him, confusion written all over his features.  “Um, it’s a movie reference.  _The Jungle Book_ , actually, you know with the vultures?”

 

“No, I don’t know,” Connor replied.

 

“You’ve never seen _The Jungle Book_?” Jude inquired, sounding astonished.

 

“Guess not,” Connor conceded.

 

“Okay, come on then, we have to watch it!” Jude shouted, tugging at Connor’s arm.

 

“Wait, hold up,” Connor said, gazing at a small black object gathering dust underneath Jude’s bed.  Connor crawled over next to Jude, grabbing it, settling up against the bed with his shoulder brushing up against Jude and examining it closely.  It was the PSP that Connor had given him the first time he ever came over to Jude’s house.

 

“I can’t believe you still have this,” Connor murmured, turning the device over in his hands.  He pressed the power button, but it didn’t turn on; the battery was dead, since Connor had neglected to ever give Jude the charger to go with it.

 

“I didn’t know I still had it,” Jude responded.  After the battery died, Jude had tossed the PSP to the side since he couldn’t use it anymore and thus he’d promptly forgotten about it.  Just looking at the thing brought back the memory of that day.

 

_*Flashback*_

_“Hey what happened to your dad?” Connor asked.  Jude felt his breath catch; this was the moment when Connor was going to stop wanting to be his friend.  He would have to tell his story, and after that, in his experience, no one wanted to be friends with the kid whose dad was in jail._

_“H-he’s in jail,” Jude stuttered quietly, watching Connor as he looked away.  Jude knew that he wanted Connor to like him and be his friend, so Jude quickly decided to change his story.  “W-well he was in jail, but then he had to leave the country—and now he lives in—um on an island.”_

_“Oh, okay,” Connor commented questioningly._

_“He made a lot of money and some people got mad so,” Jude continued, the lie tumbling out of his mouth far too easily, “he had to leave.  But he’ll come back and get us!  He’s going to take us to his really nice house, and it’s right on the beach, and there’s a pool, and these really awesome cars, and—that’s where all my stuff is at!  At my dad’s.”_

_“Why are you lying?” Connor inquired.  Jude’s stomach churned as the words left Connor’s throat.  Okay yes he was lying, but he didn’t expect Connor to call him out on it._

_“I’m not!” Jude protested, sticking to his false story.  He couldn’t let Connor see him as the kid whose dad was in jail, he just couldn’t._

_“You don’t have to lie,” Connor assured him.  Now Jude felt bad; Connor_ wanted _him to be honest and he did the exact opposite._

_“I just—sorry.”_

_There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence; Jude considered asking Connor to go since they were almost done with the project, but Connor spoke up first._

_“Hey, you wanna play Ridge Racer?” Connor suggested, pulling out his PSP and handing it to Jude.  “Here, you go first.”_

_“Woah, this is so cool!” Jude said, staring at the screen as he started to play.  Connor smiled at how happy Jude was now, the discomfort of thirty seconds ago already forgotten.  Watching his new friend’s face light up as he played the game, the wheels in Connor’s head started turning._

_A Few Hours Later_

_Connor’s mom had arrived to pick him up, much to his chagrin.  Connor was having so much fun hanging out with Jude.  He was hysterical and sassy, kind, easy to talk to, and just so different from any person Connor had ever met in his life.  Other than his moment earlier that afternoon, Jude was an incredibly genuine person, unlike all the seemingly fake people that seemed to surround Connor on a daily basis._

_“Here,” Connor said, stopping before he walked out the front door, grabbing the PSP out of his backpack and holding it out for Jude to take.  He wanted to give something to Jude, since he had so little, and Connor didn’t care much for his PSP anyway.  But Jude seemed to love it, and so Connor decided that if anybody should have the gaming device, it was Jude, not him.  “Keep it.”_

_“I can’t,” Jude replied sadly._

_“It’s okay.  I want you to,” Connor insisted.  So Jude took the PSP, carefully turning it over in his hands as Connor took off._

_*End Flashback*_

 

“That PSP probably saved our friendship,” Jude mumbled.

 

“What do you mean?” Connor questioned, his eyebrows quirking up.

 

“Well if you hadn’t had it as a distraction I was probably going to ask you to go,” Jude admitted.  “I was so embarrassed that you called me out for lying to you, I just didn’t know what to say, so I figured it would be easier for you just to leave.  And—and after that I probably would’ve just avoided you.”

 

“I’m glad I had it then—I can’t imagine what things would’ve been like if we were never really friends.”

 

“Me either.  I was that close,” Jude said, holding up his hand, thumb and pointer finger nearly touching, “to pushing away the guy who I was going to end up loving with all my heart.”

 

“Wow, where did all this sappiness come from?” Connor joked, earning a shove from Jude.

 

“You know what, if you’re going to be like that, I take back everything I just said,” Jude replied sarcastically.  Connor leaned over and kissed Jude softly on the lips.

 

“You sure about that?” Connor whispered.

 

“Y-yeah,” Jude stuttered.  So Connor dove in again, kissing him harder and more passionately.

 

“How about now?”

 

“No,” Jude gulped.

 

“Good,” Connor smirked.  “Cause I love you with all my heart too.”  Connor shuffled over so that he was in front of Jude, pressing their lips together one more time.  But it was only for a few seconds before they were interrupted.

 

“Woah dudes, what are you doing?” Jesus exclaimed from his vantage point in the doorway.

 

“ _Nothing_ , Jesus,” Jude hissed, glaring at his brother.

 

“Oh I’m sure it was ‘nothing’,” Jesus sassed, gesturing air quotes as he said the word “nothing,” and Jude actually had to resist the urge to flip him off.

 

“Hey, how about we watch that movie now?” Connor suggested quickly, drawing Jude’s attention away from Jesus and back onto him before things got too heated.

 

“O-oh okay,” Jude spluttered, still staring his brother down.

 

So Connor pulled Jude to his feet, grabbing the blanket off his bed and leading him down the stairs into the living room and gently pushing him onto the couch while Connor set up the movie.  Once that was taken care of, Connor grabbed the blanket, which was still unused by Jude, tossing it over them as he curled up into Jude’s side.

* * *

 

“Oh, ooo bee doo,” Jude sang quietly a little while later into the movie.  “I wanna be like you-oo-oo.”

 

Connor giggled while listening to his boyfriend sing.  Jude had many talents, but it was painfully obvious to Connor’s ears that singing was not one of them.

 

“Oh hush, I know I suck,” Jude implored.

 

“Suck?  You’re being too kind to yourself Jude.  I’ve heard dying ducks that sounded better,” Connor teased.

 

“Well if you’re going to be mean about it, you can find someone else to cuddle with then,” Jude replied, squirming out of Connor’s grip before Connor could tighten it and keep him there, settling down one of the chairs by himself.

 

“Aww, come on babe, I was only teasing,” Connor pleaded.

 

“No stop it!” Jude squealed, trying to suppress giggles that were escaping his throat.  “Don’t call me babe, I’m trying to be mad at you right now.”

 

“Babe,” Connor crooned, standing up and stalking over to the chair where Jude was seated.  “Baaaaaabe,” he continued, kneeling on the floor in front of Jude.  “Babe babe ba—”

 

Connor was suddenly cut off by Jude smashing their lips together.  Connor grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jude and pulling him onto the ground with him.  Jude scooched closer, putting a hand on the back of Connor’s neck.  Connor decided to do something bold, so he parted his lips, licking Jude’s lips with his tongue, earning a startled gasp from Jude who pulled away.

 

“S-sorry,” Connor breathed out.

 

“No, no it’s fine I was just—surprised,” Jude explained.  “We’ve never done that before.”

 

“Do you not want to yet?” Connor asked as he gently caressed Jude’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

 

“M-maybe.  I just don’t know what to do,” Jude conceded.

 

“I don’t really know what to do either,” Connor chuckled.

 

“But you kissed Daria like that all the time,” Jude pointed out.

 

“So I did,” Connor shrugged.  “But I never actually paid attention.  I didn’t like it, so I was always thinking about something else.  Actually I was usually thinking about you.”

 

“Aww that’s cute—,” Jude said before pausing.  “Never mind, that’s kind of weird.  But also flattering, I guess.”

 

“It was the only way I could get through, because, my God, I hated kissing her.  Well it was that, and the fact that you’re impossible to get out of my mind,” Connor whispered.  “I’m always thinking about you.”

 

“Now that’s actually really cute,” Jude giggled.  “So what do we do then?”

 

“Just kiss me and we’ll go from there I guess,” Connor advised.

 

“I can do that,” Jude smirked.  He glanced around rapidly, and finding no one in the immediate area, closed the gap between their faces and crashed their lips together again.  They kissed slowly, lazily for a moment before Connor pulled back ever so slightly so he could softly nip at Jude’s lower lip.  Jude’s mouth opened in shock, but Connor’s hand on the back of his head kept him from pulling away.  Connor then parted his lips, slipping his tongue into Jude’s mouth.  Jude was still, adjusting to the new sensation.  After a few seconds, he experimentally moved his tongue around, brushing up against Connor’s lips, teeth and tongue.  The whole thing gave Jude a weird, jittery feeling in his stomach, but it wasn’t bad.  It felt pretty good actually.  The longer they kissed, the more fervently their tongue moved, and the heavier their breathing got as they gasped for breaths in between kisses.  Jude tangled his hands up in Connor’s hair, and Connor’s hands roamed up and down his back.  The moment was broken far too soon though by an ear-piercing shriek, sending them flying apart in alarm.

 

“Moms!” Callie screamed.

 

“What’s the matter?” Lena asked hurriedly, jogging into the living room.

 

“Jude and Connor were making out on the living room floor!” Callie exclaimed.

 

“So?  There’s nothing in the house rules against kissing,” Lena sighed; she nearly had a heart attack because Callie was simply overreacting to her brother kissing his boyfriend.

 

“That was not _kissing_ ,” Callie stammered.  “They were literally sucking each other’s faces off!”

 

“Is that true?” Lena inquired, turning her attention to the beet red boys kneeling on the floor.

 

“Um,” Jude said, nervously biting his already puffy lip.  “I guess?”

 

“Okay,” Lena stated.  “Callie, you can go, I will handle this.”

 

Callie huffed, stomping out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Lena alone with a very embarrassed Connor and a mortified Jude.

 

“While I understand that French kissing is quite enjoyable—”

 

“Mama!” Jude yelped, his face somehow turning a deeper shade of red than either Lena or Connor thought possible.

 

“—I would appreciate if you would keep it to a minimum inside public areas of the house,” Lena continued, unfazed by Jude’s outburst.

 

“That’s it?” Connor squeaked.  He expected to get in more trouble for being caught like that.

 

“For now, yes,” Lena smiled.  “I think your embarrassment is punishment enough.  But I might suggest that you two start being more careful; this is the second time you’ve been caught kissing.”

 

“Third,” Jude muttered, thinking back to Jesus earlier that afternoon.

 

“Okay w-we will,” Connor spluttered over Jude’s muttering.  Lena nodded and turned, walking back into the kitchen where she came from.

 

“We’re not doing this at my house anymore,” Jude said.  “There are too many people to catch us.”

 

“Yeah,” Connor agreed breathlessly.

 

But it turned out the situation wasn’t going to be much better at Connor’s house either.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a suggestion that I might want to use to make a fourth part to this series...we'll see, I haven't decided yet.

So Jude and Connor started hanging out at Connor’s house more.  Adam was barely home, and even when he was, he tended to ignore the two of them, which meant they got to make out in peace with zero interruptions.  Or so they thought.

 

It was a Thursday afternoon, and the two of them were in Connor’s room, enjoying their relatively short summer vacation together.  Jude was a little disappointed; for once he was actually looking forward to having a long, two-month break only to find out that Anchor Beach didn’t do it that way.  But anyway, at least they still had time together, just the two of them.

 

It was an incredibly hot day, approaching 100°F (A/N: that’s 38°C for everyone who doesn’t understand fahrenheit) outside.  Jude and Connor had originally planned to go to the beach, but instead they were both perched next to the air conditioning vent, soaking up the cool air.  Connor let out a loud, long breath, and Jude turned, looking at him curiously.

 

“What was that?” Jude asked.

 

“Oh nothing,” Connor sighed.

 

“Don’t bullshit me, I can see you’ve got you’re adorable thinking face on,” Jude chided.  “You’re thinking about something.”

 

“Adorable thinking face?” Connor inquired, quirking his eyebrows up.

 

“Yeah, you stick your tongue out a little bit, and you scrunch up your eyes and get these really cute crinkles in your forehead,” Jude shrugged.  “I love it.”

 

“Well I was just thinking um,” Connor paused, biting his lip as his cheeks started to flush.  “I-I was just thinking that I was disappointed that we uh, aren't going to the beach so I could see you s-shirtless.”

 

“Ha, yeah right,” Jude scoffed.

 

“What, I’m being serious,” Connor countered.  Jude gaped at him.  No one was going to blame Jude for wanting to see Connor shirtless.  Connor was ripped, with bulging arms, puffy pectorals and chiseled abs.  And that was without mentioning Connor’s nicely bronzed skin, or the way all those aforementioned muscles rippled every time he moved.  Jude knew his boyfriend was ridiculously hot.

 

But Jude was well…if you asked Jude, he would say he just wasn’t much to look at.  For starters, he was really bothered by the long scar seared into his skin starting on the top of his shoulder and down his back, thanks to one of his many abusive foster fathers.  People stared at it anytime he was without a shirt and he hated it.  Even with that aside, Jude was pale, scrawny—basically the exact opposite of Connor.  If Connor was smoking hot, that meant Jude was anything but.

 

“Why would you want to see that?  I wouldn’t want to blind you with my pasty skin,” Jude joked nervously, trying his best to hide his insecurity from Connor.

 

“J-Jude, is there something wrong?  First when we went to the beach with Callie and AJ you kept your shirt on the whole time and now you’re trying to pretend that me wanting to see you shirtless doesn’t bother you,” Connor said timidly.

 

 _Damn Connor for calling me out_ Jude thought.  Even though Jude knew he would.  Connor knew him better than anyone else; he would’ve picked up on how Jude was uncomfortable and pieced that together with what happened the other day at the beach, when he had vehemently refused to take his shirt off.

 

“I-it’s nothing really,” Jude stuttered.  “I just don’t like showing off my body I guess.  I mean, someone like me has no reason to.”

 

“Someone like you?” Connor wondered, looking at Jude like he had grown a second head.  “If you ask me, someone like you always has every reason to show off their body.”

 

“I appreciate you trying to make me feel better Con, but you can cut the crap.  Someone like you, well you should be shirtless at every opportunity.  Me?  I’m just not hot enough for that,” Jude admitted.  Now Connor was looking at him like he had a second head _and_ a third eye.

 

“Not hot enough?  What are you talking about Jude?”

 

“You’ve seen how literally every girl in our grade just ogles over you.  Like Connor, you are really, _really_ hot.  Do I ever get anything like that from them?  No, not even a little.  It’s just—sometimes I wonder why you like me when you could have someone way more attractive than me,” Jude murmured, looking down at his hands.  All of Jude’s insecurities about their relationship always stemmed from the fact that he could never physically compare to his boyfriend, which always made him question whether Connor really liked him.  Connor actually laughed out loud at his last question, which startled Jude.

 

“First of all, someone more attractive than you wouldn’t have your personality,” Connor chuckled.  “And secondly, and more importantly, there isn’t someone more attractive than you.”

 

“Stop lying to make me feel better!” Jude yelled, standing up and making his way towards the door.  There was nothing Jude hated more than someone lying to him, and he didn’t want to hang around if that’s what Connor was going to do.

 

“Jude!” Connor called, leaping up and grabbing Jude’s arm.  “Jude, look at me.  I’m not lying to make you feel better.”

 

“Why Connor?  Why would you like someone who looks like me?” Jude asked, eyes starting to look misty.

 

“Jude, it’s not all about looks you know.  Because you are smart, compassionate, strong, witty, thoughtful, caring, I mean I could list adjectives for ages and ages, but they would all still fall short of explaining why I like you.  Jude you are just the most incredible person I’ve ever met,” Connor said softly, drawing Jude into his arms and hugging him tightly, stroking his hair as he spoke.

 

“I’m sure you can find all of those things in someone much cuter than me though,” Jude protested weakly.

 

“Except there isn’t anyone cuter than you,” Connor argued.

 

“Stop it!” Jude growled.  “I’m not hot, I’m not cute, I’m not anything except stupidly unattractive Jude!  And Connor, I’m really okay with that, I just don’t want you to lie about it.”

 

“Jude, look at me please,” Connor pleaded.  So Jude did, staring into those big, hazel eyes.  Jude always thought it was dumb, the saying that “eyes are a window into the soul” or heart or whatever the fuck that saying was, but in this moment, it actually felt like he was gazing right into Connor’s heart.  “Jude, I really mean it when I tell you that I think you’re hot, or cute, or whatever it is that I say.  Every time I see you, my stomach does backflips and I feel breathless.  I’ve seen a lot of cute guys Jude, but none of them could ever hold a candle to you.  None of them make me feel like you do.”

 

As Jude looked into those eyes, all he saw was truth.  Connor was being completely honest with him.  Jude didn’t understand how Connor could say that, but then again, there were many things he really didn’t understand about Connor.  Connor was far more complex than what you might think from a first glance or first conversation; it was something Jude absolutely loved about Connor.

 

“O-okay, I believe you,” Jude whispered.

 

“So um, can I see?” Connor asked cautiously, delicately playing with the hem of Jude’s shirt.

 

“I-I guess,” Jude stammered.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Jude squeezed his eyes shut as Connor hooked the hem of Jude’s shirt with his thumbs, gently pulling the shirt over Jude’s head.  Jude heard Connor’s breath audibly catch in his throat.

 

“W-w-wow,” Connor faltered.

 

“I know I look—” Jude started, but then he was quickly shut up by a pair of lips pushing up against his.  Connor pressed up against him, the fabric of his shirt gently rubbing against Jude’s bare chest.  The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Connor pulled away slightly.

 

“Amazing?  Incredible?  Hot?  All of the above?” Connor listed.  He paused and glanced down for a moment.  “Yeah, all of the above,” he answered himself, smirking at Jude.  In that moment, had Jude been strong enough, he would’ve ripped Connor’s shirt right off him.  But instead he settled for shoving his hands underneath the piece of clothing, jerking his arms upward as he tried to force the shirt off.  Connor grinned at him and helped take it all the way off.  Jude then pushed Connor back towards his bed, shoving him down onto the mattress.  Connor quickly adjusted himself so that he was lying down in the center.

 

Jude climbed on top of him, lying flat on Connor’s chest and messily crashing their lips together again.  It was strange, the feeling of bare skin on bare skin, but it was a good kind of strange.  Jude felt like every place Connor was touching him was burning, on fire and yet he needed more of Connor’s touch.  His hands were tangled in Connor’s hair, tongue roaming his mouth as Connor’s hands slid up and down his back.  Jude was just completely overwhelmed by all the new sensations, as was Connor, so neither of them noticed the slamming of the front door.

 

Adam came up the stairs, looking into Connor’s room and finding a sight for which he was not prepared.  Jude and Connor were on Connor’s bed, Connor on his back and Jude on top of him.  They didn’t have tops on and they were very passionately—well Adam couldn’t think of another way to describe it except making out, or maybe face sucking.  He was getting used to Connor dating Jude, and he felt like he’d been making a lot of progress, because he was actually quite comfortable with the idea now, but this—he just wasn’t ready for this.  It was going to be a while before he felt comfortable with the physical part of their relationship.  Adam took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

 

“Ahem,” Adam coughed.  Jude jumped, and Adam swore if it hadn’t been for the fact that Connor had his arms around Jude, he would’ve rolled right off the bed.

 

“D-d-d-d-dad,” Connor stammered as the two of them scrambled off the bed, eyes desperately sweeping the floor for their shirts, snatching them up and quickly tossing them on.

 

“I think it’s time for me to take Jude home,” Adam said flatly, carefully controlling his voice tone and volume.  Lena had told him a while back that just because he was uncomfortable with something didn’t give him the right to get angry at Connor or Jude for doing it.  He didn’t know what he would say to Connor when he got back, but he was going to try and get Lena to help him out.  Adam watched as Jude nodded curtly, leaning over and pecking Connor on the cheek before resignedly heading out of the house to Adam’s car.

 

So much for Connor’s house being a better place to make out.


	4. The Locker Room

So kissing at Connor’s house went horribly wrong.  In fact, the fall out with Adam was apparently so bad that Connor decided he wanted to move in with his mom.  That disaster was only narrowly avoided when Adam reconciled with Connor only two days before he was supposed to move.  But that left them with no “safe” places to kiss. Not Jude’s house, not Connor’s house, not anywhere.  With one exception: Jude was thankful that school was starting up again because at least there, there were enough nooks and crannies at school that they could hide to steal a few short heated make-out sessions here and there.

 

“Hey Connor!” Jude chirped when he came into school one morning about a week and a half after summer ended.

 

“Hey Jude,” Connor replied with a pained look on his face.

 

“Something wrong?” Jude asked, immediately picking up on the expression.

 

“I have to meet my English teacher for a half hour before first hour,” Connor sighed.  Jude frowned; before school was usually when they hid in one of stalls of the boy’s bathroom and made out.

 

“But what about—”

 

“I can’t today Jude, I’m sorry,” Connor said sadly, leaning over and giving Jude a quick peck on the lips in apology before turning and heading to his English classroom.  Jude groaned in frustration.  Finding the opportunity to make out with boyfriend shouldn’t be this hard.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Taylor teased, walking up next to Jude as he leaned up against the lockers.

 

“You could say that,” Jude mumbled, pounding his fist on the locker. “Our parents are constantly watching over us like hawks and it’s making it really hard to kiss Connor.”

 

“Kiss? That’s not what Bobby told me you were doing,” Taylor smirked.  Bobby was one of Connor’s teammates and he occasionally joined them for lunch.

 

“You made Bobby spy on us?” Jude shrieked, his eyes going wide as he stared Taylor down.

 

“Not ‘made’,” Taylor shrugged.  “More like ‘bribed’.”

 

“Why are we still friends with you?” Jude grumbled, still glaring at Taylor.

 

“Beats me,” Taylor admitted.  “But other than me, who watches over you here?  It can’t be that hard to make out with Connor here at school.”

 

“Yeah, I know, it normally isn’t, but Connor had to go see his stupid English teacher this morning.  I just want to kiss him!” Jude lamented, slamming his fist on the lockers behind him in frustration

 

“You know, I can’t say I pegged you to be the horn dog between the two of you,” Taylor smirked.

 

“I’m not!” Jude protested.

 

“Uh-huh, sure,” Taylor rolled her eyes.  “You should’ve been listening to yourself just now.”

 

“Alright fine, maybe you’re right.  But you can’t blame me!  Kissing Connor is just like—” and Jude then made an exploding sound, flicking his hands open next to his head.

 

“Okay Adams-Foster, you can keep the details to yourself, I don’t want to know,” Taylor quipped.  “I don’t care, as long as you and Connor don’t turn into Connor and Daria 2.0. You two are cute together, but that would be a little much.”

 

“Can you—can you just not go there Taylor, please,” Jude hissed, shooting her a dirty look.  “Besides, we won’t be; I don’t like PDA that goes beyond hugs or hand-holding.”

 

“So you can’t do it at your houses and you don’t like kissing in public? Sounds impossible; good luck figuring that one out,” Taylor said, rolling her eyes again as she started walking away, leaving Jude leaning up against his locker alone.

* * *

In a surprising turn of events, Connor didn’t show up for lunch and so Jude didn’t see him all day since they didn’t have any classes together. But Jude did know that Connor’s last class was gym, so he got his stuff from his locker and walked to the locker room to wait for Connor.  Normally, Jude just waited outside, but today he feeling very needy and he wanted to squeeze every possible second out of his time with Connor.  So he strolled in and sat down by Connor’s gym locker. Connor was always the last one out of the locker room, and today was no different.  The place was completely empty except for the two of them by the time Connor finished his shower.

 

“Hey babe,” Connor said coolly, emerging from the steamy room with a towel wrapped his waist, acting as if it was no big deal that he was standing half-naked in front of Jude.

 

“H-hey C-Con,” Jude stuttered, averting his eyes as his face turned bright red at the sight of Connor in a towel (A/N: I’m reminded of _The Hairbrush Song_ here as I wrote this line…“Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel…” lmao). His hair was still wet, small droplets of water dripping from the strands onto Connor’s face and chest, and the towel hung low on his hips.  Jude had seen his boyfriend shirtless before, but this—this was different. Even when they were both shirtless in Connor’s room, or when they were at the beach, Jude wasn’t actually looking; because in Connor’s room, Jude was preoccupied with Connor’s lips and tongue, and on the beach, well there were endless distractions there. But this time, Jude didn’t have anything to divert his attention and he was struggling to keep his eyes away from Connor.

 

“You know you’re allowed to look, right?” Connor responded, sitting down and sliding down next to Jude on the bench.

 

“I-I just feel like—I dunno, like I’m invading your privacy or something,” Jude muttered, still not glancing in Connor’s direction.

 

“Jude,” Connor chuckled.  “You’re my boyfriend; you’re not invading my privacy.  I mean, you literally have my permission to check me out whenever you want. I like it when you do; it’s hot.”

 

So Jude slowly turned his head, biting his lip as he gazed at Connor’s well-defined chest, cautiously putting a hand on Connor’s abs as his eyes raked up and down Connor’s body, only sheathed by his towel.

 

“Y-you’re not going to get to look for much l-longer if you keep doing that,” Connor stammered.

 

“S-sorry,” Jude murmured, removing his hand and looking away again.

 

“Oh fuck Jude I didn’t mean it like that,” Connor gasped. “Just get over here and kiss me already.”

 

Jude smirked; that was the whole reason he ended up here in the first place. So Jude did.  He grabbed Connor’s jaw and wrenched his head around, crashing their mouths together.  They didn’t even bother with being chaste as Connor was immediately trying to shove his tongue into Jude’s mouth.  Jude’s hand came off Connor’s mouth and tangled itself into Connor’s hair (and Connor’s hands did the same) while his other hand was mercilessly roaming all over Connor’s chest.  After a few moments, both of Connor’s hands moved so that they were on Jude’s torso, tugging him upwards.  Jude was small and very light (and Connor was super buff) so it was easy for Connor to lift him up and place him on his lap.  Jude didn’t skip beat, continuing to fervently explore Connor’s mouth.

 

In the heat of the moment, they both lost track of their surroundings, getting lost in each other, so they didn’t notice when Bobby wandered into the locker room.

 

“WOAH DUDES!” Bobby screamed at the top of his lungs before ducking into the next row of lockers over.

 

There was a metallic thud as Jude fell backwards off of Connor into the lockers, having lost his balance in his rush to get off him.

 

“Ouch,” Jude mumbled, his cheeks the darkest shade of red they could possibly muster.

 

“Is it safe to come back?” Bobby squeaked timidly.

 

“Y-yeah,” Jude sputtered.  “O-or at least it w-will be.  I-I’ll see you o-outside,” he said to Connor, turning and hurriedly getting out of the locker room.

 

“Hi bubba,” Lena said, walking past the locker room the second Jude walked out. She kept walking for a second and then did a double-take, looking back at Jude again.  “What were you doing in there?  You don’t have gym, Connor—”

 

“—does,” Jude said, finishing the sentence for her.  He groaned, running a hand through his already mussed-up hair. It was just his luck that his mama would walk past here when he was coming out of the locker room, his entire outfit soaked from the moisture that was still clinging to Connor, his cheeks flushed and his lips red and puffy.  She was smart, she could put two and two together.

 

“Bud, you are at school,” she said sternly.  “Do not tell me that you two are using the locker room to have—”

 

“I thought I told you we weren’t going to do that!” Jude quickly interrupted. “We were not doing anything like that! We were just making out, okay mama?”

 

“Jude, the school locker room is not the place to be doing that,” Lena scolded. “Do not let it happen again,” she added, and then continued on walking to wherever she had been headed before. Jude leaned up against the wall, exhaling loudly.

 

“Well don’t you look like a very stunning, hot mess,” Connor remarked as he sauntered out into the hallway.

 

“I didn’t have the benefit of having just come out of the shower,” Jude replied.  “And you’ll never guess who was walking by the second I stepped out of the door.”

 

“Your mama, of course,” Connor sighed, joining Jude in reclining on the wall.

 

“Yup. I was sternly warned not to make out with you in the locker room again,” Jude said flatly.  “And, I found out this morning that Taylor has been using Bobby to spy on us.”

 

“That explains why he came into the locker room just now,” Connor rolled his eyes as he spoke.  “He didn’t grab anything at all, he just came in, interrupted us, and then left.”

 

“Great, so now we have no privacy at school either,” Jude moaned.

 

“We’ll figure something out,” Connor shrugged.  “Now let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to get to writing this part, but oh well. I like how this turned out, and guess what, now there's going to be a fifth part :)
> 
> EDIT: This series is now going to be continued indefinitely :D

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses as to when they're caught next? Leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
